Match
by kaorismash
Summary: TezuRyo. Tezuka and Ryoma and Fila.


**Title:** Match  
**Words:** 999  
**Summary:** Tezuka and Ryoma and Fila.

Written for Ria. ♥

* * *

For anyone who was perceptive enough (like Inui, Fuji and perhaps Oishi), Ryoma only had four evident obsessions: Tennis, Tezuka, Karupin and Ponta.

They never accounted for him having an obsession with clothing.

Tezuka was well aware of Ryoma's obsession with clothes. It wasn't that Ryoma was the type who fussed over appearances, shopping or clothing; Ryoma didn't care for any of that. Appearances meant next to nothing to Ryoma unless there was tennis. Shopping was only something he liked if it involved tennis rackets, tennis balls, tennis shoes or grip tape. Clothing, well, it wasn't really clothes that he was obsessed over, rather the brand and who it belonged to.

A cold winter's day just after purchasing matching tennis ball key chains Tezuka found himself tugged by the sleeve towards the shop with the Seigaku-colored logo identical to the one on Ryoma's hat. Ryoma had a different light in his eyes as he scanned the shop from top to bottom, and he was close to bouncing on his heels. Tezuka knew that if no one was around Ryoma would no doubt be running around the store and raiding the racks. Though tennis lit the fire in his eyes, Fila, apparently, turned him into an excitable twelve year old.

Tezuka was all but dragged into the men's section. He followed without complaint, watching as Ryoma's eyes darted around to all the jackets and sweatshirts and t-shirts and sweatpants and shorts. He was looking for something specific, and he quickly left Tezuka's side to flick through the racks and colors.

Having more than enough clothes and not particularly in need of more, Tezuka settled down on the plain white couch. He slid his phone from his pocket and one of the magnetic keychain packets from his jacket. The other came out as well, stuck to the his even with the plastic barrier. He pulled them apart carefully to attach to his phone.

Ryoma came back with a hooded sweatshirt much too large for him. Tezuka watched curiously as Ryoma placed it in front of him, measuring it against his shoulders. It looked like the same one he saw Ryoma wearing the other day, right down to the very color. Tezuka quirked a brow but didn't say anything. Instead he reached around to Ryoma's back pocket and tugged his phone free.

Ryoma spun on his heels as Tezuka proceeded to attach the other charm onto the phone. His eyes crinkled slightly and he allowed a smile to curl around his lips when the two plush balls stuck to each other stubbornly. The phones were pushed down and Ryoma was suddenly back again, holding the same garment, a smaller size, and measuring it on Tezuka. It looked like it fit, much better than the other one. Satisfied, Ryoma headed towards the counter.

Tezuka gathered his things together when Ryoma returned with a bag emblazoned with the trademark F. Ryoma set his bag on the floor by Tezuka's feet and, after ripping off the sales tag, put on the white visor beanie with the familiar red and blue trademark. He did the same to the black one, gently pulling it over Tezuka's head and brushing his hair away from his eyes. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it seemed Ryoma wanted to convert Tezuka to Fila and for the time being Tezuka would humor him. Silently Tezuka straightened as Ryoma looped his arm through the crook of Tezuka's elbow. Tezuka refrained from questioning him. Ryoma would tell him if he wanted to when he wanted to, if ever.

Being peak hour the train ride home was extremely crowded and uncomfortable. Ryoma had to wrap his arms around Tezuka's waist to keep from losing his balance each time the train lurched suddenly, to keep from getting separated each time the train stopped on a platform, and admittedly, because he wanted to.

They got off at Tezuka's stop in one piece, but Ryoma kept an arm around Tezuka's waist, finger hooked onto a belt loop. Ryoma stubbornly kept his arm their as they entered Tezuka's house and greeted his mother. Tezuka's father was still at work, but his grandfather was in the backyard feeding the fish. They bowed to him just as Ayana left the kitchen. She smiled warmly and ushered them towards the stairs to wash up before dinner.

Downstairs was warm, but with no one upstairs for the majority of the day it was only to be expected that Tezuka's room was cold. Ryoma was only wearing a thin cotton shirt, but Tezuka, who had on a jacket, found himself shivering slightly as he turned on the lights.

Ryoma pulled out the sweatshirt and dropped the plastic bag onto the ground. He pushed Tezuka towards his bed and Tezuka followed compliantly. Tezuka raised his brow in amusement when Ryoma unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders. The loss of the thick layer meant the cold air could easily slip through his shirt. Tezuka shivered. Quickly, Ryoma pulled the hooded garment over his head, careful of his hat and glasses, and pulled his arms through. Tezuka would have put it on himself, but he had a feeling Ryoma would do it all over again if he tried.

Ryoma smoothed out the soft cotton over Tezuka's shoulders and once done, he opened Tezuka's top drawer, pulling out one of Tezuka's thick windbreakers. Tezuka reclined back on his arms, chuckling softly as the waistband fell down to Ryoma's thighs. Ryoma grinned widely in return, locks of hair under the woolen hat falling over his eyes.

Ayana laughed upon seeing them and teasingly admonished them for wearing hats indoors.

Tezuka's expression remained blank as he removed the beanie. Tezuka pulled off Ryoma's as well when he made no move to do it himself. Ryoma ducked his head down to hide his grin. He couldn't though, because he wasn't wearing his hat. Ayana simply laughed again, ruffling Ryoma's hair before returning to the kitchen.


End file.
